By way of background, speech recognition systems may facilitate speech-based access to audio collection including a number of audio files. The audio files may be stored among a variety of devices (e.g., mobile devices, flash sticks, CDs, DVDs, hard drives, etc.). The audio files may be indexed (e.g., using an audio metadata database including song name, album name, artist name, etc.) by the speech recognition system to allow a user to search for and play a desired audio file based on spoken commands received by the speech recognition system. As the number of indexed audio files grows, the amount of memory needed by the speech recognition system may increase, latency may increase, and recognition accuracy may decrease.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems, vehicles, and methods for limiting speech-based access to an audio metadata database.